Rewrite
by Clairei
Summary: [ AU, Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesOne Piece crossover. ] When strange, shady characters begin to stir up trouble in New York City, it's up to a group of teenagers to stop them from wreaking havoc. [Reviews are welcomed!]


**Disclaimer:** _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and belong to Mirage Studios. _One Piece_ was created Eiichiro Oda. So, neither series belongs to me.

**Author's Notes:** This is just an idea I cooked up recently during a conversation I had with my best friend. It is an AU crossover, which basically 'rewrites' the history of the Ninja Turtles and also has One Piece characters in modern day New York. Like my other crossover, "_Past Discretions_" in the Teen Titans section, I am not using any specific TMNT canon...though this story may lean more toward the movie version of the turtles and Splinter.

For those of you who are not familiar with the anime _One Piece,_ extensive knowledge of the series is not needed since it is an Alternate Universe. I'm still trying to retain important aspects of the characters' personalities and back stories, though putting a twist on them as well. However, I suggest readers that are not familiar with the series to please check it out! It is a great show and manga ( which means comic book in Japanese). Well, maybe not the American dubbed version.

Reviews are accepted, especially detailed ones! So, enjoy!

---

**Prologue: Encounter**

New York City had not changed much since the last time she had been there. Trash was still littered all over the streets, the 'colorful' characters still walked about, Taxi Cab drivers were perpetually cursing out pedestrians and other car drivers during their usual runs... Yes, it was as glorious as it had always been.

Night time in NYC always seemed to be especially a treat. Bright lights, rap music booming from radios, and an absolutely perfect time to pull off a robbery. Nami placed black gloves on each hand, which was a good way to avoid finger prints appearing on the scene. Her wardrobe consisted of a marvelous red blouse and short skirt of the same color, which helped the illusion that she was better off financially.

"Hello." She greeted the jewelry store owner as she stepped inside.

For a few moments, she glanced over at the shiny gem stone bracelets and necklaces. It did not take too long for the proprietor to come up to her, a big smile on his face. He definitely seemed like the type of guy that would fall for her ruse. "How can I help you, Miss?"

"I'm looking for something pretty to wear to my sister's wedding on Sunday. I am willing to pay quite a hefty price for it, too." She ended the sentence with a little grin in his direction.

That definitely got his attention. He bent down; using the key to open the glass case, then took a silver necklace lined with tiny ruby stones all around. "I believe that this may suit you. It might even fit in with your budget. Perhaps, leaving you enough to buy some other matching pieces."

With a wide smile, she replied, "I think I'll take everything you have!"

Before he could inquire as to what she had meant by that, she pulled a long rope from her purse, and then tied him up. "WHAT? HEY, HEL--" Firmly, she placed some tape against his mouth so he would not scream.

Working swiftly, she jumped over the counter and stuffed as much jewelry into her pouch as she possibly could. Soon, she ran out to the door, then winked at him as she exited. She had not even made it half way down the street before bumping into someone wearing a trench coat and hat. A pair of pearl earrings and an emerald ring dropped out of her bag. "Damn!"

After a good Samaritan found the shop owner and freed him, he ran outside to find the little thief on the ground. "Hey! Stop her! She just robbed me!"

She picked up her bag and continued on her way. The person she had run into began to chase her. Upon ducking into an alley, she took the three pieces of her staff and assembled it as fast as she could. When the stranger followed her in, she slammed the weapon into his stomach, hoping to cause some damage. To her shock, it seemed to do nothing!

"Not gonna work." Murmured the stranger. He reached inside his coat and pulled a bo of his own.

"Ha, well, I'll be damned." As she tried to hurt him again, he somersaulted right over her, ending up in front of her.

"You need to get past me if you want to escape."

"Will do!"

His swift, almost graceful movements impressed her. He attempted to hit her legs, then her chest, but she managed to avoid it (just barely). Nami thrusted it forward again, but he caught it with his own rod, then knocked it right out of her hands. "Clearly, crime doesn't pay."

"Hmm, I _humbly_ disagree." With that said, she jumped upward, then grappled on a fire escape ladder. She swung herself over him. Once she landed away from him, she ran. He tried to stop her by hitting her feet, but she leaped before it touched her. "This little banter game was fun, but I've got places to go to and people to meet with." As she climbed over the fence, she dropped her bag. "NO!" Cried Nami. She had no time to retrieve it without being caught, thus she was forced to make a getaway. "I can't believe this is happening!"

In less than two minutes, she had lost her loot and her staff. How could she have been so careless? Cursing her luck, she dropped down to the floor and ran down the alley on the other side.

The mysterious bo user picked up both the spoils and the redhead's bo. "Hmm, too bad. If she wasn't such a Kleptomaniac, I might have asked for her phone number. Though, maybe she doesn't like 'em green and slimy." Then he headed back to return the stolen goods so he could call it a night.

---


End file.
